Currently, a user may deposit a check in a financial services institution either electronically using scanning and imaging techniques or physically by presenting the check at the financial services institution. Fraud occurs when a user presents the same check twice for deposit (e.g., once electronically and once physically, twice electronically, etc.). This may be referred to as check representment.
It is difficult to detect a check that is represented or deposited twice by a user. Conventional techniques used to detect a represented or twice-deposited check rely on matching a deposit amount entered by the user when electronically depositing a check and a deposit amount obtained through character recognition technologies for a physically deposited check. Additional techniques compare magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) lines and/or account numbers.